To Kill A Mockingjay
by Cloverthg
Summary: Brought back from the dead, Clove and her allies, Cato, Marvel and Glimmer are back and more brutal than ever. The Capitol wants their help in the rebellion started by the District rebels. They gladly join the Capitol - they will do anything to avenge their deaths and kill Katniss Everdeen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**So, I already have written this. The first thirteen chapters are done and ready to go. I'm continuing the POV from Instagram onto here. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

(Clove's POV)

I wake up with a huge headache. I sit up, but the pain in my head is too great and I'm forced to lay back down. A man dressed in white is standing next to my bed writing something in a clipboard.

"Where am I?" I ask.

The doctor does not answer me. Just then, my mentor, Enobaria walks in. When she sees me, she sighs. "Oh good she's awake."

"Enobaria, where am I?" I ask again.

"Your in the Capitol. You died in the games, but the Capitol brought you back to life," she explained.

This made no sense. "So the Capitol brings all tributes back to life?" I ask weakly.

"Only the ones who seem too promising and strong to be forgotten," Enobaria says.

I smile, glad to be considered promising and strong. Enobaria frowns. "Don't be happy, Clove. You still lost the games. But what really pisses me off is that you lost the games to a fricken rock!" she screams.

The doctor speaks now. "She just woke up, Enobaria. Can you please yell at her some other time?" Enobaria sighs again. Walking out of the room, she mumbles, "The best tribute I ever had lost to a damn rock."

Ignoring her, I ask the doctor, "So why did you bring me back to life?"

"We want you in the rebellion," he answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Ok I am very excited to have my first chapter published! I have never used any fanfiction websites before and its just so exciting to finally publish one of my favorite POVs that I have written.**

**This chapter is short and probably boring but they will get better, I promise. Ok I'll stop talking now and let you read. **

**I DONT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

(Clove's POV)

"What?" I ask with shock. "Why me? What rebellion? What's going on here?"

"Clove, calm down," the doctor says. "Too much excitement for you in this condition is not good." What's that supposed to mean?

"Okay can you please explain to me what is going on?" I ask. The doctor nods.

"First, my name is Doctor Smith. Second, I don't think you completely understand what's happening, do you?" he says.

I shake my head no. "I thought so," Doctor Smith says. "So, every year, the Gamemakers decide in training which tributes are the strongest, powerful or most promising to revive. They bring them back to life and train them to be part of a secret army to fight the districts if there is ever a revolution," he explains.

I listen with interest. This sounds fun, sort of. Of course, being from District 2, every fight to me is fun. "So do you know who else got revived?" I ask, hoping I wont have to work with the tributes I hated during the games.

"Yes, I do," Doctor Smith says. "They are you, Marvel, Glimmer and Cato," he says reading the names off a list.

Tears start to form in my eyes. Glimmer and Marvel died before me in the games. But Cato didn't die. He couldn't have died. He was so strong and brutal and my best friend. When I was dying, he promised me he would win. He must have died trying. I wonder who he lost the fight to.

"Clove, are you okay?" Doctor Smith asked. I wipe the tears off my face and nod. "So, how long am I going to have headaches?" I ask trying to change the topic.

"For now, a lot. But they should be gone in about three to five days," Doctor Smith says.

I don't complain for once. At least I'm still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Ok I just want to say thanks to anyone who reviewed my story! I started my account today and it means so much that I already have reviews and that some of you actually marked my story as a favorite. I really love to write and this just means so much to me. So now, I will post another chapter for you. **

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

(Clove's POV)

It's been a week since the Capitol has revived me. My headaches are gone and I am healthy. However, Doctor Smith wont let me leave my hospital room, not even to see Cato, Glimmer or Marvel. I've been entertaining myself by throwing knives at the wall but Doctor Smith has told me to stop because it is annoying the other patients. Enobaria is nearly impossible to talk to since all she wants to talk about is my death. So when Doctor Smith announced that training begins today, I was relieved that I wont have to spend any more time in my hospital bed.

I am taken to a new room. It is small, only containing a bed, bathroom and a dresser already filled with training clothes. I put on the boring training uniform, a grey tank top and black shorts. Then I redo my ponytail and head down to the Training Center that's right down the hall. I am early, not even trainers are there yet.

I explore the large gym. It's just like the Training Center from when the games. There is a knife station, sword station, spear station and bow and arrow station. There are also stations for climbing trees and plants and other useful skills.

I walk back over to the knife station and throw some knives at the target. They all hit a perfect bulls eye. I guess even though I am dead, I still have my skills.

I hear the door of the Training Center open. When I turn around, I see my best friend from District 2, Kelly. She was murdered in the games by one of her allies years ago. We all though she was dead. "Clove!" she shouts.

I smile. "Kelly!" I exclaim as she runs over to the knife station. "Oh my gosh, I thought you were dead!" I say.

"Well, that was kind of the plan," she says smiling.

The doors to the gym open again. This time, I see Glimmer, Cato and Marvel. Glimmer spots me and runs over yelling, "Clove! Clove! Clove!"

Kelly and I roll our eyes. "Clove!" Glimmer gasps when she reaches the knife station. "I missed you, Clove! Did you miss me? How were the games? How did you die?" Glimmer asks about a million questions. I start to answer them, but a voice starts to speak and I stop talking.

"Tributes, you have all died in the games. But you were chosen by The Capitol to be brought back to life. Now you will be trained to fight for the Capitol."

I smirk. It is time for me to get my revenge. And nothing will stop me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Once again I just want to say thanks for the reviews. It really means a lot that people are actually reading my stories! Anyway, here's another chapter. It's a short chapter, but it's still a chapter I guess so here you go.**

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

(Clove's POV)

The Capitol training facility also offers a social room. We are allowed one hour of time in there a day, right after training. With all of the Careers in there along with the trainers, I'm starting to wonder if this was a good idea on the Capitol's part. But it's very fun. Cato and Marvel are arm wrestling, Kelly is talking with the other trainers and Glimmer is talking to me. She's blabbing about the clothes here and nails and shopping. I honestly couldn't care less, but I try to make it look like I'm interested.

Suddenly, Doctor Smith walks into the room. He turns down the music we have blasting as loud as it will go. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have to announce that your first mission is tomorrow morning at 11:00 am. You must meet outside the Training Center at exactly 10:30 or you will be left," Doctor Smith says.

Everyone gasps and I can hear whispers of excitement and shock. "What is the mission?" I ask.

Doctor Smith smiles. "Some of you may know, that one of the victors of the 74th Hunger Games is named Peeta Mellark. The Capitol has managed to capture him and we are in the process of torturing him to weaken the other victor, Katniss Everdeen," Doctor Smith says. He pauses while Cato and I growl. "We want all of you to go in and torture him. He thinks that all of you are dead and that you are hallucinations. Use that to your advantage," he explains.

I grin. Torturing Loverboy and Fire Girl was my goal in life. Well at least in my first life. So finally getting to help torture one of them was like a dream come true.

After Doctor Smith has left, we had to go back into our rooms for the night. I change into my pajamas and climb into my bed. I fall into a deep sleep full of evil dreams and killing my enemies.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Guys, thank you so much! I woke up to reviews this morning and it just made me extremely happy. So now I'm writing an extra long chapter! So enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

(Clove's POV)

When I get down to the Traning Center, I see that I am the first to arrive. Then I glance at my watch and notice that I am ten minutes early. I guess that excitement makes you move faster. I sigh and sit down. The ten minutes feel like ten hours to me. But finally, Glimmer, Cato and Marvel arrive. We are wearing the exact same clothes we wore in the arena. Our hair is even styled the same way.

Doctor Smith loads us into a hovercraft to be transported to the top secret location where Loverboy is located. When I get into my seat, I don't bother putting my seatbelt on. A lady who works on the hovercraft comes up to me. "Aren't you supposed to be wearing a seatbelt? You could get hurt!" she asks me.

I look up at her. "Yes," I reply sweetly. "But if this plane was really sent in a death spiral towards the ground, I would want to get out. But with this seatbelt holding me down, it would prevent me from my only escape of this hellhole." I smile.

The lady shivers and walks away. Cato looks at me. "What?" I ask.

"Your scary," he says.

"I speak the truth," I say. He chuckles and turns away.

In a few minutes, we reach the building where Loverboy is located. It's covered with vines, trees, leaves and other plants so it's almost impossible to tell that it's actually a building. I smirk and walk inside ahead of the others.

When we walk in, we are led to a room. When we walk in, we see the famous Peeta Mellark laying strapped onto a metal table. The door closes behind us and we are left alone with Peeta.

He takes a long look at us and then says, "your not real."

I pout. "Of course we are real, silly. If we weren't real, could I do this?" I slap his face.

He takes a few breaths, as if it hurts to talk. "How are you real?" he asks.

"That's none of your business," Cato says. "I mean, I'm flattered that you want to know my life story, but aren't you busy enough with Fire Girl?"

Score! Peeta's hard glare softens in seconds. Soon he is in tears. "Katniss, oh, Katniss I miss you so much," he says crying.

"Yeah I would be sad if I were you. We're going to kill her first and make you watch," I say as he bursts into more tears. Then there is knocking on the door and it opens up.

"Time's up," Doctor Smith says.

I smirk. "Bye bye, Loverboy," I say walking out of the room. Doctor Smith holds the door for us. I can still hear Peeta crying in there.

"Have fun?" Doctor Smith asks me.

"Oh yeah!" I reply in an enthusiastic voice.

"Good, because there will be more missions like this," Doctor Smith says. "Katniss was spotted yesterday with another rebel in the Capitol. We don't know who the rebel is, but we have captured Katniss's sister, Primrose and we are going to force her to tell us who he is," Doctor Smith says.

"That sounds fun," I say. Wow, my second life is much better than the first.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**So I'm just saying that you guys make me really happy. Two more reviews for Chapter Five! Thank you so much!**

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

(Clove's POV)

The next morning, I walk into the Training Center like normally. When I enter the gym, Cato and Kelly both scream, "Happy Birthday, Clove!"

I totally forgot. Today was my birthday. I was turning sixteen.

"Clove!" Glimmer says running up to me.

"What?" I ask walking to the knife section.

"Why didn't you tell me that today was your birthday? I could have planned something!" Glimmer pouts.

"That's exactly why I didn't say anything," I say picking up a knife and throwing it.

Glimmer sighs. "I don't know why you don't want to make a big deal over this. It's your sweet sixteen!"

I turn around and face her. "First of all, I am not a girly teenager and I don't want a stupid party for it and I hate big deals," I say.

A look of shock crosses Glimmer's face. Then it vanishes. "Fine," she says and walks away.

"Oh well," I say to myself. I pick up a few more knives and throw throw them all in a row. They all get bulls eyes. I smile.

"You do know Glimmer's already making a big deal planning a party for you," a voice says behind me. When I turn around, I see Cato.

"Yeah, I know. She can make a big deal all she wants, but I never will," I tell him. He smiles and pulls a small black box out of his jacket pocket.

"I know you didn't want a party or gifts or anything, but just take this from me," he says holding the box out.

"Cato, you really didn't have to.." I start.

"I know but I did anyway. Now open it," he cuts me off.

I sigh and open the box. Inside was a beautiful, shiny knife. My name was engraved in fancy letters on it's blade. I gasp. "Cato, this is amazing, thank you."

"Your welcome. Try throwing it," he says gesturing to the targets.

"No I'm saving this one for Katniss," I say smiling evilly. Cato and I smile.

Just then, Doctor Smith walks in. "We have news. The Capitol is ready for you to torture Primrose Everdeen," he says.

I smirk. "I'm ready!" I shout grabbing a handful of knives along with my new one and shoving them into my pocket. We all head out the door and into the hovercraft that will fly us to Primrose Everdeen, my ultimate enemy's sister.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Thank you for the reviews! Anyway, here's your chapter. I'll let you read now.**

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

(Clove's POV)

Doctor Smith is explaining our next mission. Katniss was seen in the Capitol with another rebel whose identity is unknown. We are forcing Katniss's sister to tell us who he is.

We are led into the hovercraft. I sit down, ignoring the seat belt and this time, the lady stays away from me. I play with my new knife for the whole ride.

When we arrive at the building, we are taken to a small room. We all take turns going into the room and trying to get Prim to talk. But she refuses to speak to Glimmer, Marvel and even Cato. When it is my turn, a peacekeeper opens the door for me. "Don't hurt her," he says.

"No promises," I say as the door closes behind me. Sitting in the middle of the room tied to a chair was Primrose Everdeen. I pull out my new knife that I hid from the peacekeepers and walk around the room.

"Hello, Primrose," I say evilly and cheerful at the same time. She doesn't answer.

"Look, we can make this simple. You tell me the name of the rebel your sister was with, and I won't kill you," I say sweetly.

She glares at me. "I will never tell you. Besides, your not real."

I smirk. "Oh Primrose, I'm very real. And you are going to tell me who Katniss was with," I say again.

She shakes her head. "No your not. I watched you die. You tried to kill my sister and you died," she says firmly.

"Look, Primrose. I can make this easy. Tell me who Fire Girl was with," I say tracing her mouth with my knife just as I did to her sister before my death.

I can tell that she is in pain. "Who was she with?" I ask once again. "Darius," she says quietly.

Her mouth may say Darius, but her eyes say that she's lying. I learned this trick back in Career Training. Just by looking at her, I instantly know that she isn't telling the truth.

"Liar!" I shout and plunge my knife into her stomach. She gives a short cry of pain.

"Who was the rebel Katniss was with?" I shout.

"Gale Hawthorne!" she cries out, tears coming to her eyes. "His name is Gale Hawthorne!" She is hysterical. Her cries could be heard a mile away.

I smirk. "Thank you, Primrose," I say walking out of the room.

Once I am out of the room, everybody asks me if I got her to speak. "Write down Gale Hawthorne," I tell Doctor Smith. He nods scribbling the name down on a notepad.

Before I head outside, I say one last thing to Doctor Smith. "I might want to get her a doctor. Wouldn't want her bleeding to death now, would we?" I say laughing and exiting the building.

Before I leave, I take one last look at the people in there and see their shocked faces. I guess they have never had a taste of District 2's personality.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Hello everybody! I haven't been on in two days and I'm sorry. I was too busy and then my computer wasn't working. Anyway, I will try to write two chapters today. I'm busy today too, but I'm trying to write quickly. Ok please read on now. **

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

(Clove's POV)

"I still can't believe that you stabbed her!" Cato says. We are walking to the social room.

"She didn't tell me the boy's name and I got mad," I said.

"The Peacekeeper said not to hurt her," Cato says.

"Do I ever listen to Peacekeepers?" I ask. Ever since we were brought back from the dead, Cato has been acting strange. He is listening to rules and following them. "And why are you suddenly following rules and listening to them?" I ask.

Cato shrugs. "I got this fear that if we don't listen to the Capitol, they will kill us. I had a dream about it and it was scary. I don't want anything to happen to any of us," he says.

I listen to him. His fear actually sounds like something the Capitol would do. What if it is true?

"Clove, don't worry about it. It's your birthday. We can worry about problems tomorrow." he opens the social room's doors for me.

The lights are dimmed. Suddenly everyone jumps out and yells, "SURPRISE!"

I don't smile. I just look at Glimmer. "I told you not to do anything," I said.

"Well, too bad. If you think that I'm just going to sit here and do nothing when it's your birthday, you are crazy!" she says. She's wearing a black open back dress. She looks pretty, but out of place since everyone else is wearing sweats and training clothes.

I notice a beautiful green cake on the table. Written on it in dark green icing says, Happy Birthday, Clover! On the edges of it are clovers made out of frosting. I laugh. I hate my nickname, but the cake was very clever.

Glimmer hands me two boxes. "These are from Kelly and I," she says. "Guys, I don't want presents," I say.

"Open it," Kelly says. So I do. Inside the first box was a new knife belt. It has my name on it. "I love this," I whisper. I never get gifts like this. Then second box contained a beautiful black jacket. It went to my hips so it covered the knife belt for battle. "Thank you so much," I say hugging Glimmer and Kelly.

Then, Glimmer lights the candles on the cake. They aren't ordinary candles, they are sparklers. I don't bother blowing them out. I just watch them fizzle out into nothing. I make a wish inside my head.

Kelly cuts the cake. I see that it's vanilla. I love vanilla cake. It tastes more simple than chocolate and I like simple things.

Soon, Doctor Smith interrupts us and tells us that it's bedtime. We all groan, but obey him. When I lie in bed, I remember the whole day. Cato's gift, torturing Prim, the party. But then my mind starts to think of Cato. His gift, during the games, before the games... We were best friends, but nothing more than that. But right now, my heart is saying something other that. And then my mid catches up. I love Cato.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been able to post this chapter sooner. It's getting closer to school and I am getting more busy each day and I might not update every single day anymore. I will update this story as much as I can. I won't cancel it or anything, I promise. Ok read on.**

(Clove's POV)

I train for a few more days like normal. Nothing happens. Everyday, the first thing I think about is Cato. I tell myself to stop liking him because it will ruin our friendship. And he is my best friend. I have gotten this weird feeling in my stomach that I really hate. It's like butterflies in my stomach and I get them whenever I talk to Cato. I can't talk to him without feeling like a complete girly girl.

When we are training one day, Doctor Smith tells us that the Capitol is in chaos and that the rebels have attacked. We are told to get our weapon of choice and head into the hovercraft. I force a bunch of knives in my belt and put on my black jacket. Then I follow everyone else into the hovercraft. We are flown to the center of the Capitol.

Looking out the window, I see that Doctor Smith was right. The Capitol buildings are boarded up and families have fled the area. We rush out of the hovercraft and start to attack the rebels all around us.

I run into Cato and we both take out a stronger looking rebel together. As the rebel falls, I read the name on his jacket. It says, _Solider Hawthorne_. That was Gale Hawthorne, Katniss's rebel friend.

We grin at each other and then run off to kill more rebels.

When we are done, we meet back at the hovercraft. I look up at the top of a dark building. Up there, I see a girl with a long, dark braid and a flashy bow and arrows. It's Fire Girl.

"Guys!" I scream. "It's Katniss!" I point to the building.

She seems to notice us. She aims her bow at us and fires an arrow. It flies past me and I smirk.

"Bitch," I mutter.

But then I realize that my allies are behind me. Kelly, Cato, Marvel, Glimmer and all of the other fallen tributes from past games. They are where the arrow went. I turn around and see who the arrow has hit.

**Cliffhanger! Muahahaha! Ok sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to end it on a cliffhanger. I'll update tomorrow. Mkay bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that I am going on vacation and I might not be on for about three days. I might be on, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

(Clove's POV)

I whip my head around and see who Katniss has shot. My heart stops for a second when I see that the arrow is in Cato's stomach. I turn back to where Katniss was. She's gone so I run over to Cato who is now laying on the ground. I kneel down next to him, tears in my eyes.

"It's ok," I say my voice cracking.

"Clove, not it's not. Promise me something," Cato says, his voice already starting to get weak.

More tears drip down my face. "Anything," I say.

"Kill Katniss," he says. There are tears in his eyes and I can tell that he is in pain.

I nod. "Cato, I love you," I blurt out.

He smiles. "I love you too, Clover." He shuts his eyes.

I am crying very hard now. I lean into his almost dead body and kiss him. He kisses back for a few seconds and then his lips go dead. I pull away. Cato is not breathing. He isn't alive anymore.

I turn around and face Doctor Smith. I look very weak from all of the tears. "Please! You brought him back to life in the Games. Why can't you do it now?" I say sobbing. I am hysterical.

Doctor Smith shakes his head. "No, in the Games, we fired the cannon and took the body before the tribute was dead. I'm sorry, but we can't do anything this time. Cato is already dead."

More tears come down my face. This doesn't seem real. It seems like a nightmare that I can't wake up from. Glimmer puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asks quietly.

I wipe away my tears and stand up. "I'm going on a walk," I say.

Before anyone can stop me, I have left the area and fled to the Capitol park. Tears are dripping down my face and I am trying hard not to have anyone notice me. "Clove?" I hear a voice behind me. It's Kelly.

I dry my tears. "Kelly, are you scared of me?" I ask not turning around. She takes a deep breath.

"Well, you can be scary at times, but no, I'm not scared of you," she says. "Why?" she asks me.

I turn around, my tears starting to come back. "Cato wasn't. Everyone else was, but he wasn't," I say sobbing.

"Aww Clove," Kelly says hugging me. "Everything will be okay." Her face was red from tears. Cato, her and I were all best friends, but Cato and I were super close.

"He was my best friend! He said he loved me!" I don't try to stop the tears dripping down my face.

"Clove, it wasn't your fault. It never will be. But you will kill Katniss. Make her last moments miserable. Make her pay for this," Kelly says.

I dry my tears again. "I will," I say bravely. "For Cato."

**Ok I admit it. I killed Cato. Please don't hurt me. *tries to dodge the objects you throw at me* **

**But don't worry. As much as I hate killing one of my favorite characters, Clove will get plenty of revenge. Trust me. And Cato's death will make sense in the later chapters even after Clove gets her revenge. So don't worry. Also please don't hurt me. And I'll write in a few days. Or tomorrow if I can find a computer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Guess what? I found a computer! And that means a new chapter! I don't know if I will have a computer for the next three days so I can't promise any new chapters after this for three days. Ok read on.**

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

(Clove's POV)

Cato has been dead for nearly an hour and I have broken every lamp in the social room.

"Clove, honey, we know you are mad, but can you please stop breaking lamps?" one of the trainers asked.

I frown and break another lamp just to show her I could. Basically, I've been shutting out a lot of people in my life since Cato was murdered. I never really talked to Marvel since we were brought back from the dead, I haven't spoken to Glimmer yet, Doctor Smith is now on my death list and Kelly, well I haven't spoken to her yet either.

All of this in one hour. Way too much for a sixteen year old girl if you ask me.

Doctor Smith interrupts our social time, as usual. "We have captured Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!," he says. Everyone cheers. I should be happy, but I don't make a sound. "Glimmer, Marvel and Clove will get the honor," he says.

I smile a little. But nothing will make me happy unless Katniss is dead and Cato is alive. But I can't get that; it's too late. I leave the social room early and go to my room. Pulling out the knife Cato gave me, I sob. Why did he have to go? Tears start to drip down my face again. I leave my room and go inside his.

It's a disaster area. His training clothes are piled on the floor, swords are in a corner and his bed is unmade. I smile. I decide that I will never be able to sleep in my room, so I climb into Cato's bed and fall asleep.

When I wake up, my brain is wired to kill. The districts better prepare, because the Girl on Fire's fire is about to be put out for good.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't have a lot of time to write. Anyway, I don't know if I can write tomorrow. I will try to find a computer or something so I can write. And by the way, the story is not close to being done. Just telling you. Ok bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**I FINALLY FOUND A COMPUTER! So, I've missed all of you and the reviews and writing this fanfiction! So, I give you: Chapter 12! PS this isn't the end.**

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

(Clove's POV)

I head onto the hovercraft. I am silent for the entire ride. Everyone knows not to bother me right now.

When we arrive, Marvel, Glimmer and I are sent to a room. I am about to walk in, but Glimmer and Marvel aren't moving.

"Aren't you guys coming?" I ask. It's the first time I've spoken since Cato died.

They shake their heads. "No, this is your kill," they say.

I give a weak smile and head inside. As I shut the door, I see Katniss pacing around the room with a bow. She looks up and sees me. She quickly loads her bow and in seconds, there is an arrow pointed at my heart.

I don't flinch. Instead I throw a knife at Peeta who is standing by a window.

This causes her to run to help him. I sneak up behind her and tackle the Girl on Fire to the ground. I shove her down and she screams. I climb on top of her like I did in the games before I died.

"Shall I finish where we left off?" I ask evilly.

She isn't focused on me. Her attention is on Peeta, who is choking on his own blood next to her.

I laugh. "Too little, too late, Fire Girl. He's dying and there's nothing you can do."

Suddenly, Peeta stops moving and lies still on the floor. Tears come to Katniss's eyes.

"Now you know what it feels like," I say simply. She looks up at me, her face red from tears and anger.

"I have no idea what your talking about, Clove!" she almost shouts.

Tears start coming to my eyes, even though I have to look ruthless.

"Cato was all I had. Everything. And you killed him. You destroyed my world! At least you have friends and family. I have nothing. I'm stuck alone without my best friend I've ever had!" I say.

I know Katniss has a weak spot for this topic. Her face even softens. But then it heats up again.

"So what? You tortured my sister! You killed my best friend yesterday! And now, you just killed my boyfriend!" she finds the strength to shove me off her.

I slam into the wall. She picks up the knife I threw at Peeta and corners me. "I'm getting revenge now."

I smirk. "I don't think so," I say pulling out Cato's knife and stabbing her in the stomach.

She falls backward and I take the chance to climb on top of her again.

"Now I'm getting revenge for Cato," I say smirking. I take the knife and trace her lip. But this time, I press my knife way harder than I ever have. Blood starts rushing out.

Then I go to her forehead. I carve, COWARD on her forehead. When I'm done, I wipe the blood away and admire my work.

Katniss has stopped moving, realizing that no one is coming to help her. She's accepted her death.

Finally, I start to stab her in the stomach. I plunge the knife in and pull it out again. I repeat this process twenty more times. She has stopped breathing long ago, but I still keep on stabbing on and on.

When I'm done, I stand up and wipe the blood off my knives. Looking down at her limp body, I smile a real smile with no trace of a smirk in it.

As I turn around to walk out of the room, I whisper to myself, "The Mockingjay is dead."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Okay everybody! I am back after writing this chapter. All of the chapters posted before this were already written months ago when I posted the story on Instagram. So now, every chapter of this story is freshly written. Get ready for a big twist. Many of you have asked for longer chapters so this chapter will be longer, I promise. Mkay, read on.**

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

(Clove's POV)

When I open the door to exit the room, Glimmer and Marvel come in the room and look at District 12's two victors laying dead on the floor surrounded by dry blood.

They smile. "Great job!" they say looking at the message I have written on Katniss's forehead. The Peacekeepers escort us out of the room and into the Hovercraft. I am surprised to see that the sky has already turned dark. Then I realize how tired I am.

Today has caused me to forget about Cato for a while. I was avenging his death - the only thing I was thinking about was revenge.

I decide that I don't need social time tonight because I am so tired. I think about how happy Cato would have been, to see Katniss die. A tear drips down my face, and I fall asleep dreaming of him while I am whisked away to the Training Center.

_~The Next Day~..._

The war is over. Without their Mockingjay, the rebels gave up. There was no more hope for them. Doctor Smith gave me the news this morning.

Since there is no more fighting battles and torturing rebels, training is canceled. We are free to do whatever we want today. We can even leave the building. I don't want to leave though. I decide to spend the day exploring parts of the building that I've never seen.

Before I do, I stop at Glimmer's room. She opens the door and smiles.

"Hi, Clove. What's up?" she asks.

"Nothing, I'm just exploring. I just wanted to say thanks for letting me kill Katniss," I say.

Glimmer smiles. "No problem. I don't think I could have killed her anyway. She would have shot me and I would end up dead!" she jokes.

I give a small smile. "Do you want to explore with me?" I ask.

"Sure. I've always wanted to see what else was in this building besides rooms and a gym," she says grabbing a purse and shuts her door.

I glance at the purse. "Where did you get that?" I ask.

"I saw it on sale when I bought your birthday gifts," she says.

I laugh. "Of course you did," I say.

We come to a staircase and go upstairs ignoring the signs saying DO NOT ENTER. We come to a room with a steel door. I open the door and see large cases. They are coffins. I get chills and walk over to one and open the lid.

What I see shocks me. It's me.

I gasp. "Glimmer, look at this!" I say.

She come over to where I am and looks inside the coffin.

"It's some kind of a clone!" she says reaching her hand out to touch it.

"They got every detail right. Even the dent in my skull," I say touching my own head.

Glimmer opens another coffin and gasps. "It's me!" she almost shouts.

"I look at Glimmer's clone. It has every detail right. her unique blond hair with brown tips and her bright green eyes.

"What are these for?" I ask. I notice a paper on the wall. I look at it and read it out loud.

"These bodies are to be delivered to Dictricts 1 and 2 to the families of these fallen tributes," I read.

"Their tricking our families!" Glimmer shouts in anger.

She's right. Our families think that we are dead. The Capitol has to send them our bodies. They might as well be fake bodies since all the Capitol ever does is trick it's citizens.

"Let's just leave. There's nothing we can do," I say. Glimmer nods.

We close the coffins and leave the room. Further in the hall, we see a room with a sign on it's door that says MEETING ROOM. There are people inside it. I can hear their voices.

Pressing our ears on the door, Glimmer and I try to hear what they are saying.

"She broke all of the rules! We can't keep her around any longer!"

"She killed the Mockingjay! She stopped the war!"

"Have you noticed all of the knives that went missing from the Training Gym since she was brought back to life?"

"All of the tributes steal weapons."

"They don't take as many as she does. And she goes around stabbing whoever she wants. We can't have her around any longer!"

I have never heard these voices before. I don't know who they belong to. But their owners know who I am. They are talking about me.

But then I hear one voice that I know. It's Doctor Smith.

"She must be eliminated. We tried once but failed and lost one of our best soldiers. The arrow didn't work last time, so we will try again, with a different death," Doctor Smith says.

My mouth drops open. This has to be some kind of nightmare. This is exactly what Cato told me on my birthday. That the Capitol would kill us if we broke any rules. He was right.

And then a chill runs down my spine. I realize what's going on. The arrow that killed Cato was meant for me.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Hi! Here's the new chapter of this story. Sorry I couldn't update it sooner, I've been busy.  
**

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

(Clove's POV)

My mouth drops open as well as Glimmer's. She is about to scream but I quickly cover her mouth before she can make a noise.

"Let's go find Kelly," I whisper, "she will know what to do."

Glimmer nods and we both run down the stairs and into the social room where Kelly is.

"Kelly!" Glimmer and I shout as soon as we get into the room. We must look insane. Our hair is everywhere from running, our faces red and we are panting.

"What? Calm down!" Kelly says.

"The Capitol wants to kill Clove!" Glimmer shouts.

Kelly gasps along with the other trainers in the room.

"Glimmer!" I elbow her.

"Oww," she clutches her arm.

"Let's talk somewhere else," Kelly says pulling Glimmer and I out of the social room and into her room.

Kelly sits down on the couch in her room. "Okay, what are you talking about?" she asks.

"We were exploring the building and we found a meeting room. We heard what they were saying and they said that the arrow that killed Cato was meant for me!" I explain.

"Why?" Kelly asks.

"I think I've caused too many problems. They don't want me to destroy anything else," I say.

"How did you cause problems! You killed the Mockingjay and ended the war!" Kelly shouts.

"I destroyed things. Expensive things I guess," I say.

"I can't see you die again." Kelly says.

"What do we do?" Glimmer asks. She hasn't spoken since I elbowed her.

"What if we escape?" I ask. It's not a bad idea, I think we could try it.

"Yes, but what if we are caught? What will they do to us then?" Kelly says. She's right. We can't risk getting caught and more people getting murdered.

"I guess your right," I say.

"No," Glimmer says. "We have to try it. Clove is my best friend and I am not going to sit back and do nothing while she gets killed! We have to risk escaping or die trying."

Kelly and I are shocked. Glimmer has never stood up to anyone like that.

"Wow, you've never stood up for your opinion like that!" I say.

She smiles. "I think we should risk it. We risked so much in the Games and died trying. We should try even harder this time before we are all dead again," she says.

I am stunned that she is so confident about her opinion.

"I agree," I say.

Kelly smiles. "I guess that it's two to one. Meet me in my room at midnight," she says walking out of her room.

I smile. My smile fades after a minute and I remember why we are running away.

"Are you scared?" Glimmer asks me.

"No," I lie. I really don't want to admit that I am scared for once.

"Don't worry, we will make it out of here," Glimmer says. "I have to pack, see you tonight." She walks away to her room.

"I hope," I whisper to myself leaving Kelly's room and entering mine.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**I think I am going to try to respond to your reviews now.**

**Clato and Everlark Forever:  
****Thank you for reviewing and I am glad you like it! :)**

** .33: ****Thank you for following and thank you for the favorite. It means a lot. :) **

**The Other Katniss Everdeen:****Oh my gosh, I love your stories! I can't believe that you favorited my story! Thank you!**

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

(Clove's POV)

I glance at my watch. It's 11:59. Everyone is supposed to be sleeping. But Glimmer, Kelly and I are sneaking out of the Capitol. As my watch turns to 12:00, I open Kelly's door.

"Hey!" I whisper, quietly closing the door.

"Hi. You ready to sneak out?" Kelly asks me quietly.

"Yep. I stole all of the Training Center knives. Now we just need to wait for Glimmer," I reply.

Kelly nods. A few seconds later, Glimmer entered the room. "Hey guys," she whispered. She is carrying a small bag and a large suitcase.

"What's in the bag?" I asked.

Glimmer smiled and pulled out three black cloaks. She handed one to me and one to Kelly.

"What are these for?" Kelly asked her.

"They will help us blend in at night. Besides, the hood will cover our faces, so we won't be recognized if we are seen," Glimmer explains.

"That's really smart," I point out. Kelly agrees.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Glimmer asks slipping her cloak on.

Kelly and I put our cloaks on, pull the hood over our heads and walk out the door silently.

We head out of the building. When we are outside I ask Kelly what we are going to do now.

She points to a Hovercraft and I gasp. We are going to steal a Capitol hovercraft.

We walk to the Hovercraft and put our suitcases inside it. Then we climb in and see that whoever last used it left the keys in.

"Perfect," I whisper. Now we won't waste time trying to start the Hovercraft.

Kelly sits down on the driver's seat and starts the engine. Soon, we are lifted into the air and flying over the large Capitol buildings.

Glimmer and I are standing next to Kelly's seat. "Where did you learn how to fly this thing?" Glimmer asks.

"When I trained, the required us to be able to fly a Hovercraft. Any of the trainers can fly one," Kelly says, her eyes focused on where she was flying.

"Do you know where we are going?" I ask.

"I don't know yet. Probably somewhere far away like District 12," she says calmly.

"What?" Glimmer gasps.

"Probably somewhere like District 12," Kelly repeats. "Seriously it's not that bad."

"Yeah, Glimmer, would you rather go back to the Capitol and have them kill us all?" I ask.

"No, but I don't want to go to grimy old District 12," Glimmer whines.

"Oh shut up!" Kelly says. "We are going there whether you like it or not. They won't find us there."

We are silent for the rest of the ride. When we reach District 12, we park the Hovercraft in a forest outside the district. We walk out of it with out suitcases. We pull out cloak hoods over our heads and walk to a fence that divides the district and the wild.

"Is it electric?" Glimmer asks.

"Yes, but it isn't on. There isn't a hum coming from it, so it's safe to touch," I say.

Kelly and Glimmer don't move so I touch the fence with my finger to show them that it's not on.

Once we get over the fence, we walk around the District trying to find somewhere to stay.

"What about Victor's Village?" I ask. District 12 never has a victor, so maybe we could take one of the houses.

"Good idea," Kelly says and we walk to Victor's Village.

It is almost four in the morning and is still dark out, so it is hard to tell which houses are empty. We walk to a house that doesn't look like anyone lives there. I knock on the door to make sure that no one is inside.

When the door doesn't open, I confirm that the house is empty. I am about to open the door when it opens from the other side.

We all gasp when we see the face Haymitch Abernathy, the victor of the 50th Hunger Games staring at us.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ooh a cliffhanger! I think I spelled Haymitch's last name right. Oh well, you know who he is anyway. *cough* review! *cough***


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**Thank you all for the reviews and support for this story. It means a lot. :)**

**The Other Katniss Everdeen:****Thank you! I'm really glad you like the story! **

**odds are never in out favor:****Good, I'm not good at spelling things. And thank you :)**

**emmyheart153****hehe thanks for the favorite, friend.**

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

(Clove's POV)

"What do you want?" he says grimly. I can tell that he knows who we are.

"Hi, I'm Clove and this is Glimmer and Kelly," I say gesturing to my friends.

"So what?" he looks annoyed. It _is_ the middle of the night. I guess I can see why he is bothered by us.

"We were all killed in the Games, but we were brought back to life. The Capitol made us fight in the war with the Districts and now they want me dead, so we ran away," I try to sum up the story quickly.

"Why should I help you? You killed both of my tributes a few days ago," he narrows his eyes at me. I can tell he has a strong hatred for me.

"I'm not like that anymore, I promise. I can control my temper now. Please trust us, we need your help," I plead.

Haymitch takes a moment to think. "Well, we can't have any more kids running around in the street. I'll let you stay here for one night and I'll decide what to do with you in the morning," he says.

He leads us into the house and shows us to our rooms. We each get our own. I thank him and climb into my bed. I soon fall into a dreamless sleep.

-The Next Day...-

When I wake up, I see the sun rising over the big District 12 mountains. It's beautiful. The nature in District 2 is nothing compared to this.

I know that Kelly must be up. She is always up before the sun rises.

I walk into her room without knocking. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I say sitting down on one of the chairs in her room.

"This house is so big," she says looking at her large room. "This room is half of the size of my entire house!"

"Imagine if we won the Games, we would get houses like this," I say quietly.

"We'd have to share with our families," Kelly points out.

"I wouldn't," I say. "My parents were cruel to me, I won't let them live in my house!"

When I was younger, my mother died. My dad went out every night and often came back drunk. He would beat me so much that I ran away to the orphanage. My dad found me, and continued the torture though.

Kelly doesn't say anything. Her parents were kind to her. They gave her many things and spent all of their money to keep her in training hoping she would win the Games and the fortune.

We talked for another hour or so until Haymitch and Glimmer were awake. Haymitch gave us food and sat down across the table from us.

"Tell me the whole story. What happened in the Capitol?" he asked.

Kelly, Glimmer and I all take turns explaining to Haymitch what happened. We tell him about how we were revived, training, fighting and death. I tear up when I talk about Cato.

He listens closely. Finally, we tell him about how Glimmer and I heard the meeting and how they planned to kill me and how we ran away to here.

"Why did you decide to come here?" he asks.

"We thought since the Capitol knows we dislike this District, we wouldn't come here and they wouldn't bother to search here," Glimmer explains.

He nods. "I like you," he says pointing at me. "You've got spirit, just like Katniss did," he says.

I take that as a compliment. "Thank you. I'm sorry that I..." I trail off.

"I understand why you did," he says.

"I think under different circumstances, we could have been friends," I say.

"You could have. She has your personality, she just doesn't enjoy killing people," he says.

Ouch. That kind of stings. "I just wanted to go home. To prove to my district I am worth something. They all thought I was weak and small. Except Cato," I say.

Haymitch smiles. "You proved to me that you are worth something. You gave up your ruthless life working for the Capitol and came here and asked for help. I'll help you," he says.

"Thank you," I say.

I'm glad he has decided to trust me even though I still have my difficult personality. At least Kelly Glimmer and I are safe. For now, at least.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short chapter. I was going to make it longer but I ran out of time to write. Anyway, I won't be on for about a day because I am going on a small overnight trip. Give me a few reviews for when I get back? I'd appreciate it. Okay, thank you. Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm updating this story on my iPad. Our old one was cracked and broken and we got a new one today. Anyway, here is your updated chapter!**

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

(Clove's POV)

Later that day, Haymitch decides to take us on a tour of District 12. He shows us the Bakery first.

"This is where Peeta lived," he said.

Glimmer, Kelly and I nod. Whenever Haymitch mentions Katniss or Peeta, I can't help but feel a little guilty. After all, I did kill them.

A man dressed in a baker's uniform comes out of the kitchen.

"Can I help you?" he asks Haymitch.

"No sir, I was just showing my friends around District 12," Haymitch replies.

He introduces us to the baker who looks just like Peeta. He must be his father.

I can see that he knows who I am after Haymitch tells him my name.

"You little evil monster!" he shouts at me.

"Look, I may have been a little violent in the games, but please trust me. I have changed," I say calmly. There is no hint of fear in my voice.

"I'll never trust you! You killed my son and his girlfriend after the games! Don't try to tell me you've changed!" He is yelling now.

"Back off!" Kelly growls.

"Let's go somewhere else," Haymitch tells us giving the baker a look that says, _nice going._

When we are outside the bakery, Haymitch stops us.

"Look guys, I know that it was my fault to introduce you to Peeta's father, but I would just stay away from him. He may not be the best person to talk to. He's still getting over Peeta's death," Haymitch explains.

We all nod and he continues his tour.

Next, he shows us a Black Market.

"This is The Hob. It's where Katniss sells her kills and where I buy my drinks," he looks over by the bar.

We nod and explore The Hob by ourselves while Haymitch gets a drink.

"Hey!" someone shouts.

Everyone turns their attention to the man standing in the middle of the store shouting.

"Weren't they in the Games? They killed our tributes!" he shouts.

Everyone takes a long look at us and then the screaming begins. We try to ignore the screams of "Die you monsters!" and "rot in hell!" and more evil screams.

We are doing a pretty good job of ignoring the nasty comments until one woman punches me.

I pull out one of my knives I have hidden in my jacket and lunge at the woman. Kelly and Glimmer have to hold me back so the woman won't get killed.

Haymitch comes to our rescue. "Back off!" he screams over everyone's shouts.

Everyone in the black market quiets down. Haymitch leads us out of the building and we go back to his house.

"That didn't go as planned," I say sighing and collapsing on his leather couch.

"I know right," Glimmer says sadly.

Just then Haymitch's doorbell rang and when he opened his door, Primrose Everdeen was standing there.

"Hey Prim," he says smiling at the sight of Katniss's little sister.

She walks in holding a small bundle of flowers. "Katniss's body came," she says quietly.

Haymitch's smile fades. "I'll be right over," he says. She nods and leaves.

"She never saw us," Kelly says.

"She doesn't know that you are here," Haymitch says.

"Can I come to see her body?" I ask.

Haymitch doesn't answer me for a minute. Then he says, "You can come, but I don't know how welcome you'll be in the Everdeen house."

I nod and grab my jacket. "Clove wait!" Kelly calls out.

I turn around. "What?" I ask.

"We'll come with you," they say. I nod and we all leave Haymitch's house and go to the Everdeen house.

When we get inside, we see a lady who must be Mrs. Everdeen. Her mouth drops open.

"Don't worry, she won't do anything," Haymitch tells her.

No matter what Haymitch says, I don't think she will ever trust me.

"Prim! Haymitch is here! And he brought... friends," she calls out.

"What do you mean?" she asks walking into the room. Then she sees us.

"Get out of my home," she says when she sees me.

"Prim, I'm so sorry. Please, I'm done killing," I say.

"I don't care! Get out. I don't want you near me, my mother or Katniss's body!" she is screaming now.

"Prim, I want to see Katniss's body and I'm not leaving until I do," I say as calm as possible.

"Get out!" Prim screams once again. She leaves the room and comes back with a large kitchen knife.

"I'm not afraid of you. Now get out of my home," she speaks clearly pointing the knife at my heart.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I updated this yesterday and I'm back again. Basically, school starts for me in about three days and I want to get as much of this fanfic done as possible before school starts and that means more chapters for you guys. I'm also bored so probably longer chapters for you too. Life is good.**

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

(Clove's POV)

Prim's hands are shaking as she holds the knife. It's easy to tell that she has never handled a weapon before.

"Get out!" she yells once again.

I refuse to leave. "Prim, I promise, I won't hurt you," I say.

"Can you not hear me? You tortured me, killed Gale, Peeta and Katniss and tons of other people! I don't trust you and I never will" she shouts.

"Prim, calm down. She is telling the truth. She has changed, I can see it," Haymitch steps in.

Tears are running down her pale face. "I don't want to be in the same room as you," she glares at me and walks upstairs.

"You can see her body, Clove," Mrs. Everdeen says leading me into another room. I'm glad she's being kind to me considering I killed her daughter.

On the floor is big large black box. Mrs. Everdeen opens it up and I see Katniss.

Her hair is cleaned and curled. Her skin is pale and lifeless. Her eyes are shut and her arms are crossed on top of her stomach.

There is no trace of my cuts, not even the carving I left on her forehead.

Mrs. Everdeen walks out of the room and shuts the door. I am alone with Katniss's body.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper walking around the body. "If I didn't do this to you, you'd be alive."

"My whole life, I've believed in revenge and getting exactly what I want. When I first saw you in the Games, I hated you. You took my attention away. It's what us Careers survive on. Now I see I made a mistake. Maybe if I didn't hate you then, you and Cato would be here now," I continue with a tear dripping down my face.

I wipe it away. "All of the people here love you. You gave them hope. And I destroyed it. You should see them yell at me. They want me dead. And if I were them, I would want me dead too," I finish.

The door opens up. "Clove?" a voice says.

I turn around. It's Prim. I wipe the tears off my face.

"Haymitch was right. You have changed," she says.

"Yeah. A month ago, I never thought I would be sad that I killed her," I say.

Prim nods. "Did you mean it? When you said you would want you dead?" She asks.

I nod. "I have nothing to live for. Cato is dead, there's no war for me to fight in and nobody wants me near them," I say.

"Prim! Get in here!" calls Mrs. Everdeen. The tone in her voice was urgent.

Prim and I dash into the living room. The TV was on. President Snow was speaking.

"Attention Districts! In punishment for your failed rebellion, each year, the Hunger Games will be held twice. Also, The Capitol requires you to send four tributes for each game. The tributes ages may range from 11 to 19 years old. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor," he says from the TV.

"What?!" Prim shouts.

Glimmer and Kelly's mouths are wide open. "They can't do this to us," I say.

"Clove, now you have something to live for. You have to stop the Capitol! Maybe Katniss couldn't do it, but I'm sure you could!" Prim begs me.

The shock must appear on my face. "I'll do it," I say, "but only if you guys help me."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N **

**Sorry I haven't updated this in forever! School started and I haven't had time. So I'm sorry if this chapter is short.**

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

(Clove's POV)

"I can't help you! I'm not strong enough!" Prim says.

"You are plenty strong, Prim! I'll need as much help as I can get! If this fails imagine what the will do to us. Prim we need people," I say.

"I can help, but I can't fight well," she says.

"Trust me, I can help you. I was in the Hunger Games!" I say.

She nods and I smile. "Glimmer, Kelly, you'll help right?" I ask them.

They nod. "We were in the war too, remember?" they say.

"I'll help too," Haymitch adds.

"Great!" I say.

"Can I help?" Mrs. Everdeen asks quietly.

"Of course," we all say.

Mrs. Everdeen smiles. "When do we leave?" she asks.

"After we train you guys to handle weapons," Kelly says.

"When will we start?" Prim asks.

"Tonight," I say.

Later that day, Kelly, Glimmer and I went back into the forest outside district 12. We were going to try to find some sticks that we could turn into weapons.

We find a couple long ones and I sharpen them to make into spears. Then, we find short sticks for daggers. When I am searching for more sticks, I come across a wooden log. I look inside the log and find three wooden bows and a bunch of arrows. _Katniss's arrows. _

"Guys, look at this," I say.

Kelly and Glimmer walk over to the log. "Oh my gosh," Glimmer says picking up the bow.

"Glimmer, don't try to use it," Kelly says.

"What? Why not?" Glimmer says pouting.

"Well, we all know that the bow is not your weapon," I say.

"But I like it! And it is my weapon of choice! Which means I choose my weapon. And I pick the bow!" she says hugging the bow.

I roll my eyes and continue looking for sticks.

When we are done finding our weapons, we hide them in a large bag that Haymitch gave us. Then, we bring them to the Everdeen house.

"We made weapons out of sticks and wood we found in the woods," Kelly says.

Prim walks over to the bag and pulls out a wooden dagger. "Can I try this?" she asks.

"Sure! I'll teach you," I say as Prim and I walk into another room for knives and dagger training.

Prim and I start training with the knives. For someone who has had no training, Prim is pretty good with a knife. I let her try a real stone knife. She throws it and it lands on the target. She's pretty good.

"That's good, Prim. You'll be ready to fight in no time," I say. She smiles and we both walk back into the living room.

Glimmer is teaching Haymitch how to handle a knife. But it looks like he knows more about weapons than Glimmer herself.

Kelly is showing Mrs. Everdeen how to use a spear. She misses all of the targets we have drawn on the wall. I'm not worried because with Kelly training Mrs. Everdeen, she is sure to become an expert with spears.

Smiling to myself, I think, _the Capitol better watch out. We will win this war or die trying._

**Once again, sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I've been busy with back to school and after school stuff. And, sorry for the short chapter, I didn't have much time to write today. I will update this in a few days. Pretty please with cherries on top read and review this!**


End file.
